onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
Over the course of the manga, Oda was often asked certain questions about the Straw Hats via the SBS sections. These questions were often about subtle information such as what colors represent the Straw Hats and other similar topics. The following are Oda's answers to such questions. Miscellaneous Information Animal Resemblances In a SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble?SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: what are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? Specific Numbers In relation to a SBS question about a shirt Nami wore with the number 3 on it, Oda showed the specific numbers that he uses to represent the Straw Hats. The majority of these numbers are different from the order Luffy's crew joined him. They are instead numbers representing the order of the Straw Hats as a whole. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other numbers for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, - Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? Note that the title of the chapter where a member joins is the ordinal number one less than the personal number; for example Zoro joins in Chapter 6, The First. Recently, each Straw Hat got another number, which determined by the order of who arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago.One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Shakky mentions the number of each Straw Hat. Specific Colors In a SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Specific Smells In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper can't tell what he himself smells like. Favorite Type of Island and Season In a SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? Favorite Food In a SBS question, a fan asked what each of the Straw Hats' favorite foods were. Oda gave the following as a reply:SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 45 Chapter 439, Fan question: If Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? As a Family In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, - Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? Genderswapped In a SBS question, a fan asks what would a genderswapped Straw Hat pirate crew be like, looking at Emporio Ivankov's powers. Oda replies with drawings and quotes for each genderswapped Straw Hat, all except for Brook who is just a skeleton and is unable to show any visible change. Except for Luffy (partly), Zoro and Sanji, they all say their own catchphrases, but modified to be extremely feminine/masculine. Nationalities In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be of. Based on their appearances, Oda gave the following as a reply:SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 549, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be from? Inner Brain In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what he and the Strawhats' inner brain looked like. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Flower In a SBS question, a fan asked Robin's Voice Actress what flower would suit each of the Straw Hats. The seiyū gave the following combinations:SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, Fan question: Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces a early concept of the crew was revealed. No changes in particular are seen in Luffy, Zoro, and Nami aside from a few small ones; such as Zoro carrying a bottle of sake on his waist and wearing a dark shirt rather than a white one, and Nami's skirt being a little wavy rather than having straight cuts. * Sanji was supposed to have a somewhat thicker goatee from the beginning. * Usopp was supposed to be a vice captain/sniper that resembled his father more. * Chopper was supposed to be more of a "realistic-looking reindeer". * Franky replaced the original midget carpenter. * Robin replaced a man that was supposed to be more of a plant freak than a history freak. * Brook also was supposed to have a fancy hat instead of his trademark afro. Trivia * In the manga series "Rurouni Kenshin", the Straw Hats' flag design was used on a bomb to start a vengeance hit on one of the main characters of the series. Before writing "One Piece", Oda worked as an assistant to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the creator of "Rurouni Kenshin". * All of the crew members have lost someone whom they loved in the past: Zoro lost his rival and friend, Nami lost her adoptive mother, Usopp lost his mother, Sanji lost his old family at the cruise ship, Chopper lost his father figure, Robin lost her mother and her civilization, Franky lost his mentor, Brook lost his captain and later on his crew, and Luffy lost his sworn brothers (in the past and present). * Although she no longer travels with them, the first six crew members (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper) consider Vivi as much of a crew member as anyone of them. * Currently, they have at least 200,000,000 in their possession, which is the value of the treasure they got from Thriller Bark. * So far they are the only known pirate crew where each member has a bounty on their head. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages